Romione one-shot strip poker
by L Evers
Summary: a Romione one-shot. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender play a game of strip poker. rated M for language and almost smut. ALMOST.


_**a/n**_ **this is a Romione one shot. just a few notes to follow the story:**

 **Ron and Lavender broke up around Christmas**

 **Harry has no extreme worries/duties at the moment**

 **This is their sixth year**

 **There is no magical spell (forgot the name, I know, I should be ashamed of myself) that keeps boys from getting into the girls dorms**

"ugh, I'm so bored" Ron whined. It was the third day of springbreak and Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other Weasley's decided to stay over at Hogwarts. "Then go do something useful, start learning already!" Hermione sighted while she looked up from her books. "Hermione, are you out of your bloody mind. This vacation is gonna last two weeks, I would be insane if I would 'start learning'" she rolled her eyes. " Ron started walking through the dorm, suddenly he saw a magazine, he picked it up "what the hell is this, probably some muggle magazine or something" Hermione looked up again "why do you keep asking questions if you're going to answer them yourself anyway, and by the way, that's Partvati's, not yours, so don't touch it" "well, guess she shouldn't have left it lying around." Ron said while he plopped down on the couch. "third date" he read "strip poker. Hey 'mione, what is strip poker?" Hermione sighted, she gave up. She put down her books and turned around to Ron. "Strip poker is a game, you play poker and every time you lose a game, you either take a shot, o you take off a piece of clothing" "bloody hell, hey 'Mione, let's play that tonight" "Ron, you can't play poker with only two people and I suck at playing poker" "So that's a yes, well then… Harry, you wanna join a game of strip poker?" Harry looked up from his chair, he was doing some spells on the fire place and was half listening to his friends arguing. "strip poker? Yeah sure" "sweet, thanks mate" Ron said. "well, with three people there's not much fun either, and I'm not playing as only girl, can't we ask Ginny?" Hermione asked "O hell no, gross, she is my sister." Ron said "Well then… Let's ask Lavender" Ron looked angry at Hermione "Ginny or Lavender, your choice"

And that's how Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender waited until 1 am to play a long night of strip poker.  
"I still don't like the idea of playing this game with Ron" Lavender lingered. "I thought you were over him, you even talk with me again" Hermione said as they walked down the dorm. "I kow, but it's just… weird" "come on, and you can also just drink until you drop" "fine"

Once the boys appeared in the common room, Hermione and Lavender already laid out the game and booze. "Finally, okay, I already casted a silent charm on all the doors so we don't have to be quiet" Hermione said "Great, then let the game started." Ron smiled.

After a few rounds Harry was sitting in his pants, Ron in his shirt and underwear and Hermione and Lavender still fully clothed but a little tipsy. "And Lavender lost again, what is she gonna do next, take another shot, or is she going for the shirt? Who knows" Ron said like he was a real presenter. Lavender pretended like he was thinking, then she did of her sock and proudly held it up. "You have to get with something better than that to get me naked." She grinned. Ron groaned "Come on! That's cheating! Tell her Harry!" Harry wasn't really good at poker too so he was wasted, he could only giggle and say: "you should… you should give that one to Dobby" he giggled again "Come, I'll give it to Dobby" Lavender gave her sock to Harry and Harry stood up and left ( with a lot of stumbling) "Hey, don't leave me alone, we are still playing" Ron said to Harry, but Harry already grabbed his invisibility cloak and climbed through the portrait hole. "He's so gonna get caught" Lavender giggled. The three of them continued the game. The next two rounds Ron and Lavender both took another shot. "Where the hell is Harry by the way" Hermione asked "probably lost on his way to the kitchens" Lavender said before she took another shot for losing this round "or the house-elves won't let him go" although it wasn't that funny at all, Lavender suddenly got fit of laughter until she passed out, Hermione bent over her and listened to Lavender's breathing. "Don't worry, she's just fallen asleep" "good" Ron just said. "and then there were only two of us" Hermione sighted "Come on, one more game, please?" Ron said. "No Ron we really can't…" "pleaaase" He begged "fine, one more game but that's it" Ron cheered "but this time the loser has to drink and take his shirt off" He said. Hermione thought about it "fine" She said, she shook Ron's hand and played the game.  
"No! I had such a good cards, how could you win" Hermione screamed "I just had better cards, and now drink and strip" Ron laughed. Reluctantly Hermione took a shot and took off her shirt. It exposed her breast. When she caught Ron staring at them, she quickly covered them with her arms.  
"Don't do that" Ron said more calmly, more sober.  
"Do what?"  
"Be ashamed of yourself, you're beautiful."  
Hermione turned red and looked down "I'm far from pretty, and you're drunk"  
"Hermione, a person doesn't needs to be drunk to see how pretty you are, really"  
She lowered her arms to her middle "thanks" she smiled, she looked up to him. Ron stood up and walked up to Hermione. She stood up in front of him. They looked each other in the eye, they stood inches apart. "You really are pretty Hermione"  
And with that, they kissed each other. Hermione swung his arms around Ron's neck as he picked her up and placed her on the table. She tugged on his shirt. Ron broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. He kissed a trail down her neck to her sweet spot where he left mark. Hermione gasped and bent her neck to give him better space. Suddenly Harry walked in on them with his hands full of food looking how Lavender was sleeping on the ground and his two best friends were making out shirtless on the poker table. "guys, really, you really couldn't just get a room or something. But if you would excuse me, have to wake up Ginny before I have a hangover and don't remember anything that happened here." "Shit Harry, I… I'm sorry we didn't… wait, why do you have to wake up Ginny?" "Because she owes me five galleons now. Thanks mate" He said before he walked to the girls dormitories and left a confused Hermione and Ron behind.

 _ **a/n**_ **hope you liked it! It's kinda late right now and I have school tomorrow so I made this one pretty fast but I wanted to make this for quiet a while so I hope I didn't mess up too much.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
